Träume
by BlackVampyre
Summary: während der zweiten staffel...die überarbeitete version von dean s träume...
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Supernatural gehört mir nicht. Gehört alles Eric Kripke und CW, Warner und den jeweiligen Produktionsfirmen. Dort liegen auch die Rechte.**

Mir gehört nur die Idee der Story.

Danke an mein beta Demonlord Dean :-)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prolog**

Mitten in der Nacht Dean war müde. Die letzte Jagd hatte sich als überaus anstrengend herausgestellt und sie durch drei Bundesstaaten geführt. Sie verfolgten einen Geist, der immer wieder seinen Aufenthaltsort änderte. Außerdem war er wütend gewesen, was die ganze Sache nicht gerade einfacher  
gemacht hatte. Keine schnelle und einfache Jagd sondern eine, die an den  
Nerven zehrte. Zum Glück schlief Sam jetzt, sonst hätten sich die beiden erneut  
gestritten. Das stand in der letzten Zeit an der Tagesordnung.  
Die Beiden gingen wegen jeder Kleinigkeit an die Decke. Dean hoffte, dass die nächste  
Jagd besser sein würde. Er schaute auf die Beifahrerseite des Impala. Dort schlief sein Bruder tief und fest. Dean beneidete ihn Sam ins Land der Träume entglitten war, hatten sie sich geeinigt direkt zum nächsten Motel zu fahren. Dumm nur, dass die Jagd auf dem Land stattgefunden lang dauerte die Fahrt auch.  
Er wünschte sich so schnell wie möglich einen Platz zum schlafen.  
Je mehr man sich Etwas wünschte, desto seltener ging es in Erfüllung. So auch diesmal.  
Umso froher war Dean als das erste Motel auftauchte. Nach einer gottverdammt  
langen seufzte laut auf. Zur Abwechslung mal keine Bruchbude, bei der man Angst haben musste, dass einem das Dach auf den Kopf fällt. Das war leider öfter der Fall als ihm  
lieb war.. Als Jäger war man schon gestraft. Kein Geld, kein Dankeschön.  
Manchmal schafften sie es sogar nicht die Opfer zu retten. Das Einzige, das man bekam,waren Verletzungen aller Art. Meist schlief man in irgendwelchen Bruchbuden, in die garantiert keiner einbrach um Wertsachen zu klauen.  
Aus dem einfachen Grund, da es nichts zum klauen gab. Zum Glück waren noch ein paar Zimmer frei. Dean weckte seinen Bruder, welcher zuerst gar keine Anstalten machte aufzuwachen.

„Morgen."

„Morgen? Jetzt ist Schlafenszeit. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ein Bett  
auf dich wartet.", klärte Dean seinen Bruder auf und stapfte davon.  
Bevor Sam noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte, war der Ältere schon spurlos verschwunden.  
Sam machte sich halb ausgeschlafen auf den Weg ins Zimmer.  
Dean hatte es wahrscheinlich gerade so ins Bett geschafft. Sam machte sich bettfertig.  
Wenn Dean gewusst hätte, was für eine ungewöhnliche Jagd auf sie wartete,  
wäre er über die folgenden Stunden Schlaf um einiges glücklicher gewesen.


	2. Eine Meinungsverschiedenheit

**Disclaimer: Supernatural gehört mir nicht. Gehört alles Eric Kripke und CW, Warner und den jeweiligen Produktionsfirmen. Dort liegen auch die Rechte.**

Mir gehört nur die Idee der Story.

Danke an meinen Betareader Demonlord Dean. :-) Der trotzdem noch Zeit gefunden hat mein Kapitel zu korrigieren.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eine Meinungsverschiedenheit und eine neue Bekanntschaft

Im Motel  
Dean schlug die Augen auf. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zu Sam versicherte ihm, dass dieser noch schlief. Der ältere Winchester ahnte bereits welchen  
Schwierigkeiten sie heute wieder begegnen wü freute er sich jetzt schon. War das Leben nicht wundervoll? Dean verspürte den Drang seine Kaffeesucht zu befriedigen,  
verließ das Zimmer und kehrte wenig später mit 2 Tassen des schwarzen Tranks mit – eine für sich  
und die andere für seinen jüngeren Bruder. Kaffeeduft erfüllte das Zimmer und weckte einen laut schnüffelnden Sam.  
„Morgen."  
„Morgen."  
„Danke für den Kaffee." sagte Sam, nachdem Dean ihm die dampfende Tasse überreicht hatte.  
Dean nickte nur. Sam spürte regelrecht, wie genervt Dean war. Zugegeben die Jagd hätte besser laufen können, und so ziemlich alles, was hätte schieflaufen können, tat es auch.  
Zuerst fanden sie den Geist nicht, dann attackierte besagter Geist die Jäger und zu guter Letzt funktionierte der Köder nicht.  
So gesehen war es vielleicht kein Wunder, dass Dean mehr als gereizt war. Da bedauerlicherweise niemand anderes da war, wurde Sam zur Zielscheibe  
für die Aggressionen seines Bruders, denn bedauerlicherweise konnte Sam sich nicht aus dem Staub machen. Weglaufen war sinnlos. Probleme und Gefahrensituationen aller Art fanden ihn auch so.  
Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass die Jagd zwar letztendlich erfolgreich gewesen war, aber dafür hatten sie einen hohen Preis zahlen müssen.  
Von Erholung war im Moment auch nicht die Rede. Sam wartete innerlich auf den Augenblick in dem Dean explodierte. Das ließ seiner Meinung nach nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. Wirklich abgenommen hatte die Spannung nicht.  
„Dean?" fragte Sam.  
„Hmmm" murmelte dieser.  
„Was hast du?" bohrte Sam mit etwas quängelndem Ton nach.  
Dean konnte anhand des Tonfalls sagen, was der Braunhaarige von ihm wollte. Nämlich wissen, was ihn bedrückte,  
doch reden stand ja mal überhaupt nicht zur Debatte.  
„Was?" fuhr Dean Sam an.  
Vor Schreck wich der einen Schritt zurück.  
„Beruhig dich, Alter." versuchte Sam auf Dean einzureden.  
Jedoch wies der Blonde ihn mit einem fast schon gefauchten „Nein!" zurück.  
Dean bemerkte selbst die immer größer werdende Wut in sich. Also schnappt er sich die Schlüssel vom Impala um aus dem Raum zu fliehen, bevor er noch etwas tat,  
was er später wieder bereuen würde. Bevor die Tür zu fiel, hörte er noch Sams verdutzte Stimme.  
„Dean. Wo willst-"  
Vor der geschlossenen Tür stehend, atmete Dean erleichtert auf.  
Manchmal waren Brüder schrecklich. Er war alles andere als erpicht darauf seinen Bruder in den nächsten paar Stunden zu sehen, also beschloss Dean die  
Gegend zu erkunden. Nicht schon schlimm genug, dass sie den Dämon verfolgten und Sam sich Sorgen machte, er könne zum Killer werden.  
Sam hatte Angst der Dämon könne Recht behalten. Doch Dean würde alles daransetzen diese Ereignis zu verhindern.  
Dennoch graute es ihm vor dem Moment und er hielt es für besser Sam nichts davon zu erzählen.  
Er wünschte sein Vater hätte ihm nie erzählt, dass er, falls er Sammy nicht könne, er ihn töten müsse...Seinen eigenen Bruder, da würde er lieber den eigenen Tod vorziehen.  
Es gab Momente, da schien ihn diese diese Last förmlich zu erdrücken.  
Meistens versuchte er, dieses Gefühl zu verdrängen und ignorieren. Meistens klappte das auch.  
Während er seinen Gedanken nachhing, fuhr er mit seinem Impala eine Landstraße entlang und bog schließlich auf einen Kiesweg ab.

Im Motel  
Als Sam die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, wusste er, dass er seinen Bruder für die nächsten paar Stunden nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Dean würde  
jedoch eher früher als später wieder auftauchen und Sam versuchte sich die Zeit mit Internetsurfen zu vertreiben.  
Nach einer Weile wurde das erschreckend langweilig. Also schnappte er sich  
eins seiner Lieblingsbücher. Somit war er für ein paar Stunden beschäftigt. Nachdem sein Bruder auch nach mehreren Stunde n noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht war,  
betrieb Sam ein wenig Fitness. Sam ahnte, dass Dean erst gegen Nacht aufkreuzen würde. Das hieß, er würde sich später noch Essen besorgen müssen,  
schließlich hatte er keine Lust zu verhungern.  
Er seufzte. Nach seiner dritten Runde um den Block entschloss er sich etwas zu Essen zu holen. Er kam an einer Imbissbude vorbei und  
holte sich einen Burger. Fürs erste musste das reichen. Während er zurück zum Motel lief, überlegte er, ob sie, sobald Dean wieder zurück war, mit ihren Streitereien fortfahren würden.  
Eines ihrer Hauptthemen war Sams Angst zum Mörder zu werden. Man konnte eben nie sicher sein, ob es nicht doch irgendwann passierte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm konnte Dean  
hundertprozentig nicht die Zukunft vorhersagen. Außerdem hatten die Winchester ihr eigenes Glück, welches sich meistens als Pech herausstellte.  
Das Leben als Jäger war hart und vom FBI gejagt zu werden, machte die ganze Sache nur unnötig komplizierter. Als die Dämmerung einsetzte, wurde Sam so langsam nervös.  
Er hatte so gut es ging bis jetzt die Zeit totgeschlagen. Dean musste mächtig sauer gewesen sein. Er sollte besser noch ein paar Getränke und Lebensmittel besorgen.  
Dean hatte garantiert nicht daran gedacht.  
Sam schnappte sich seine Jacke und verließ das Zimmer. Für den langen Weg zum Supermarkt hätte er am liebsten den Impala gehabt. Zum ersten Mal an  
diesem Tag fluchte er, auf Dean, auf die Jagd. Als Sam den Laden sah, staunte er, wie lange ein so  
kleiner Laden sich so lange halten konnte. Der Laden sah aus als gäbe es ihn schon Jahrzehnte und außerdem schien er ein beliebter Treffpunkt zu sein,  
zumindest den Jugendlichen nach zu urteilen. In dem kleinen Ort gab es nicht so viele Treffpunkte, also nutzte die Jugend jeden, den sie kriegen konnte. Vor dem Laden saßen und standen viele  
Teenager. Ihr Anblick brachte Sam zum Lächeln und er wünschte, selber ein bisschen Normalität haben zu können.  
Er machte seinen Einkauf und währenddessen musterte er die Leute. Eine der vielen Jägerangewohnheiten, die ihm bisher das Leben gerettet hatten.  
Sam bezahlte mit Bargeld um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen und machte sich dann daran die Sachen zu verstauen.

Vor dem Laden mühte eine junge Mutter sich mit ihrem Einkauf und ihrem  
maulenden Kind ab. Die Mutter hatte Mühe es ruhig zu stellen. Sam beobachtete sie eine kurze Zeit lang und konnte dem Drang ihr zu  
helfen nicht widerstehen.  
"Hi. Ich bin Sam. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
Die Mutter sah ihn an und erwiderte:" Hallo. Cathy und ja, das können Sie."  
Sam schnappte sich eine der Tüten, während Cathy ihn anlächelte und sich um ihren Sohn kümmerte Sie ging zu ihrem Auto, schloss es auf und setzte ihren Sohn in den Kindersitz.  
„Sie können die Einkäufe im Kofferraum verstauen. Ihre eigenen auch."

„Danke."

„Wo wohnen Sie denn? Im Motel?"  
Sam nickte.  
„Ich fahre Sie hin. Danke für Ihre Hilfe."  
Damit setzte sie sich ins Auto und deutete, dass Sam dasselbe tun sollte. Kurz darauf fuhren sie zum Motel, wo Cathy Sam mit seinen Einkäufen aussteigen lies.  
Er verabschiedete sich von Cathy und nachdem das Auto verschwand, war Sam wieder, wie schon fast den ganzen Tag lang, allein.


End file.
